Love Like This
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Kedua manik kembar Ryeowook kembali pada hamparan karpet merah yang bertabur bunga – bunga yang bermuara ke altar. Di ujung sana, seseorang sudah menunggunya. Dengan balutan tuxedo hitam yang begitu pas melekat di tubuhnya. Sebuah bunga mawar putih yang merekah tersemat di dadanya. Oh, Ryeowook merasa benar – benar begitu bahagia/YeWook Drabble/RnR please


**Love Like This! **© Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

Drabble

.

.

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup seratus kali lebih cepat saat pintu di hadapannya terbuka. Ryeowook mengeratkan gandengan tangannya pada lengan pria paruh baya di sisinya. Denting piano terdengar begitu indah hingga membuat Ryeowook ingin menangis.

Ryeowook melirik pria di sampingnya. Ryeowook merasa sedikit tenang saat pria itu tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook merasa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar hanya karena kehadiran pria tersebut.

Kedua manik kembar Ryeowook kembali pada hamparan karpet merah yang bertabur bunga – bunga yang bermuara ke altar. Di ujung sana, seseorang sudah menunggunya. Dengan balutan tuxedo hitam yang begitu pas melekat di tubuhnya. Sebuah bunga mawar putih yang merekah tersemat di dadanya. Oh, Ryeowook merasa benar – benar begitu bahagia.

"Kita akan segera masuk, nak. Bersiaplah," bisik pria di samping Ryeowook.

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. "Ne, Appa."

Setelah mendapat aba – aba dari pihak penyelenggara acara, Ryeowook mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Bersamaan dengan pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Appa'.

Kilatan lampu yang berasal dari kamera para netizen maupun para tamu undangan terasa menyilaukan. Lampu di seluruh ruangan meredup. Tersisa lampu sorot yang kini menerangi langkah Ryeowook beserta Tuan Kim.

Ryeowook tersenyum.

Hari ini sudah tiba.

Hari dimana Ryeowook akan mengikat janji sehidup semati dengan Yesung –kekasihnya di hadapan Tuhan. Hari dimana Ryeowook akan menjadi bagian dari hidup Yesung. Hari dimana Ryeowook akan menjadi milik Yesung secara utuh.

Setiap langkahnya membawa memori Ryeowook kembali pada saat – saat sulit sebelum ini. Masih lekat di otaknya saat pertama kali Yesung memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menyembunyikan hubungan cintanya dengan Ryeowook. Ryeowook terkejut namun tidak menolaknya. Sudah begitu lama Ryeowook menunggu keberanian pria itu untuk mempublikasikan kisah cinta mereka.

Namun semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik.

Postingan Yesung mengenai hubungannya dengan Ryeowook yang lebih dari batas pertemanan ataupun saudara, ditambah lagi dengan sebuah fotonya bersama Ryeowook yang di upload Yesung pada media sosial Twitter, Instagram maupun Weibo membuat dunia hiburan gempar. Bukan foto biasa yang sering Yesung Upload. Foto itu adalah foto saat dimana mereka kencan, dimana Ryeowook dengan begitu cerianya tersenyum sementara Yesung sedang mengecup pipi tirus Ryeowook.

Hujatan, Hinaan dan cacian begitu deras menerpa Ryeowook dan Yesung. Banyak pihak yang menyayangkan akan penyimpangan yang terjadi pada Yesung dan Ryeowook. Hingga akhirnya berita mengenai hubungan Yesung dan Ryeowook menjadi skandal paling besar yang pernah terjadi pada Super Junior.

Biarpun begitu, mereka tidak menyerah. Para member, orangtua Yesung, Jongjin, ELF, Yewook shipper dan beberapa kerabat mereka berdiri di belakang mereka. Setidaknya sedikit menguatkan mereka meskipun terkadang Ryeowook berfikir untuk menyerah dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung.

Ya, Ryeowook pernah berfikir seperti itu hingga akhirnya Yesung kembali meyakini bahwa semuanya akan baik – baik saja. Mereka sudah terlalu jauh melangkah dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali. Yesung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya hingga akhirnya Ryeowook kembali yakin dan mulai melangkah kembali bersama Yesung.

Bersama mereka melangkah.

Satu persatu halangan mereka lalui.

Bahkan akhirnya orangtua Ryeowook luluh melihat perjuangan putra satu – satunya yang mereka miliki. Tuan Kim memeluk Yesung dengan erat. Tuan Kim menangis. Tuan Kim menyerah untuk menentang hubungan putranya dengan Yesung. Tuan Kim merestui hubungan mereka dan menjadi kunci untuk membuka pintu menuju pernikahan.

Ryeowook dan Tuan Kim menghentikan langkah kaki mereka. Mereka telah sampai di depan altar. Sedikit bergetar, Tuan Kim menyerahkan putranya pada Yesung.

"Jagalah Kim Ryeowook seperti aku menjaganya. Kau mungkin satu – satunya pria yang memahami putraku, juga dengan sikap manjanya. Kim Jongwoon, malam ini kuserahkan putraku untuk bersamamu sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

Jongwoon membungkuk hormat. "Tentu saja, Appa."

Tuan Kim menepuk bahu Jongwoon dan mengusap pipi Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan altar. Mati – matian Ryeowook menahan tangisnya. Tuhan sudah begitu baik padanya.

.

Ryeowook memegang mic-nya dengan tangan bergetar. Baru kali ini Ryeowook merasakan kegugupan luar biasa seperti ini. Bahkan melebihi saat dimana Super Junior debut untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Yesung merengkuh pinggang ramping Ryeowook yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istri-nya untuk memberikan kekuatan. Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum manis saat Yesung memberikan tatapan teduhnya. Yesung mengangguk –seakan memintanya untuk segera berbicara.

"Selamat malam semuanya… Hari ini Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Jongwoon telah resmi menikah," Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang berdiri disisinya lekat – lekat. Dipandanginya setiap detail lekuk wajah tampan suaminya dengan penuh cinta.

"Kim Jongwoon… Pria ini-lah yang pada akhirnya yang aku pilih untuk menemaniku sampai akhir hidupku. Pria bersuara emas ini mampu membuatku jatuh cinta dengan segala keunikan yang ada di dalam dirinya," Ryeowook memilih untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Dia satu – satunya yang mampu menerimaku apa adanya. Dia satu – satunya pria yang mampu membuatku kuat. Aku tahu semua yang kami jalani ini salah, namun aku juga sadar bahwa cinta di antara kami begitu besar. Cinta tidak pernah salah, kan?" Ryeowook merasakan kedua matanya memanas. Perasaan haru begitu kuat menyergapi hatinya.

"Kim Jongwoon… Teruslah berada disisiku sampai akhir. Teruslah genggam tanganku sampai aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Teruslah cintai aku seperti aku mencintaimu."

Yesung menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Dengan cepat Yesung mengambil alih mic dari tangan Ryeowook. Kali ini adalah gilirannya berbicara.

"Kim Ryeowook… Aku memang tidak pandai merangkai kata – kata romantis seperti Donghae, aku memang tidak pandai bersikap romantis seperti Siwon, aku memang tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaanku seperti Leeteuk Hyung, dan aku memang tidak pandai memikat seperti Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku –Kim Jongwoon mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang dan nanti. Sampai aku menghembuskan nafas terakhirku."

Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya sampai rasanya Ryeowook tidak dapat bernafas dengan benar. Ryeowook terlalu bahagia sampai rasanya bernafas-pun sulit. Ryeowook tenggelam dalam kebahagiaan cintanya bersama Yesung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook…" bisik Yesung di telinganya. "Hanya kau… Kim Ryeowook… Kim Ryeowook… Kim Ryeowook…"

.

"_Kim Ryeowook… Kim Ryeowook…"_

Ryeowook tersenyum saat lagi – lagi namanya di sebut. Oh, Tuhan mengapa semuanya terasa begitu indah? Apakah ini yang dinamakan surga dunia?

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Ryeowook tersentak kaget dan segera membuka kedua matanya.

"Astaga! Kau tidur seperti orang mati saja," decak Kyuhyun kesal.

Eh? Ryeowook menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Dimana Yesung? Dimana para tamu undangan? Ryeowook segera bangkit dari ranjangnya kemudian memperhatikan piyama yang sedang di kenakannya.

Dimana tuxedo putih yang tadi dia kenakan? Dimana bucket mawar merah yang tadi dia bawa? Dimana Appa-nya? Dimana? DIMANA?

"Yak! Ada apa denganmu?" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Ryeowook. Pria itu sedikit takut dengan kelakuan Ryeowook yang menurutnya aneh ini.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. "Dimana Yesung Hyung? Bagaimana dengan pesta pernikahannya? Apa tiba – tiba aku pingsan? Kenapa aku bisa berada di kamarku?"

Kyuhyun melongo.

"Kepalamu terbentur, ya? Yesung Hyung masih dalam masa wamil-nya dan pernikahan apa yang kau katakan? Kurasa kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi gila karna hubunganmu dan si kepala besar itu yang tidak juga mendapatkan restu dari orangtuamu!"

"Eh? Jadi semuanya hanya mimpi?" tanya Ryeowook dengan perasaan kecewanya. Cuma mimpi? Astaga!

Jadi bolehkan Ryeowook menangis sekarang?

**FIN!**

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

**Astaga!**

**Ini apaan sih? Niatnya mau bikin drabble romantis – romantis macam sinetron malah endingnya gaje begini. Huaaaaah XD**

**Mungkin pernikahan Yewook adalah salah satu impian author juga sih. Pengen banget ngeliat mereka bersanding di altar, mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati. Aiiihhhh…**

**Hhahahaha…**

**Selamat menikmati FF abal ini yang tercipta karena impian author. Selamat hari minggu~**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


End file.
